The Mate of Remus Lupin
by Lizzy0700
Summary: The intertwined, complicated "love" life between a werewolf and a vampire. Remus Lupin and Elizabeth Dracula hate each other. A lot. However, when they become of age a realisation dawns on them that one of them refuses to accept. Marauders era up to and beyond Deathly Hallows. *Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, that pleasure lies with J.K. Rowling herself. Enjoy!*
1. Absolutely not!

"No!" Elizabeth scowled, storming into the Gryffindor 7th year girls' dormitory, her silky, waist-long, chocolate brown hair tousled from her constantly running her fingers frustratedly through it. Lily shut the dormitory door calmly behind them, before turning back to face Elizabeth, who had now flopped gracelessly onto her bed with a groan.  
"Don't be so dramatic, Elizabeth. Remus is a smart and extremely sweet guy." Lily tried to explain. Elizabeth sat up quickly, her face contorted in rage. Her eyes were black instead of their usual forest green and her fangs glinted in the candlelight. Lily waved it off, "don't give me that look. Maybe if you actually gave him a chance you'd realise he's a decent guy."  
 _"Decent_ guy?!" Elizabeth spat furiously, "there's _nothing_ decent about him! He's a werewolf for one thing - which is enough of a reason for me to hate him, might I add - and for another thing he waltzes around like he can _make_ me fall for him, which will never happen anyway!" Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest defiantly as she continued to scowl.  
"Don't you realise that to everyone else he's quiet, shy and polite?" Pointed out Lily. "He's only arrogant around you. He's trying to show off. It's the wolf in him which surfaces when he's around you. It's like he accepts that part of him when he's around you."  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes "I refuse to be his mate." Elizabeth muttered stubbornly, deep in thought. "I'm going for a walk."  
"It's past curfew and as a prefect I shouldn't let you." Lily protested half-heartedly. Sighing, she finally gave into the pleading look Elizabeth was giving her, "Fine, just don't get caught!" Lily called after Elizabeth's back as it slipped through the dormitory door.  
Elizabeth stuffed her hands into the pockets of Gryffindor hoodie as she strolled silently through the corridors of Hogwarts. She was deep in thought, processing the events of earlier that day.

 _Elizabeth sat quietly under the shade of a large oak tree just beside the black lake. Yesterday had been her 17th birthday - finally she was of age! Just the thought made her grin to herself. The grin quickly slid off her face when she realised she was not alone. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see the last person she ever wanted to see._  
 _"What do you want, Lupin?" She growled dangerously._  
 _"Hello to you too, Elizabeth" he smirked as he sat beside her, much to her annoyance. "I've been meaning to tell you something and since you came of age yesterday, I thought now was the perfect time." His voice was husky, different to how it usually sounded. Looking over at him she noticed how much more arrogant his posture was and his eyes, which were usually a silvery blue, were now a deep amber. She swallowed, "what's the matter with you?" She asked, curiosity finally getting the better of her. Remus smirked wider and leaned closer to her._  
 _"That's what I was intending to talk to you about. Or rather show you," he leaned closer, causing Elizabeth to shuffle away looking around for an escape. His hand shot out and, with almost gentle pressure, forced Elizabeth to look into his eyes once again. Sparks shot through her, making her skin tingle and she found herself getting lost in his eyes. She wrenched her eyes away and launched back from him, scrambling to get up._  
 _"No! Absolutely not!" She gasped in shock and anger. Remus looked smug._  
 _"You're my mate, Elizabeth. It's your lucky day." He dived for her and pinned her to the ground before she could get up._  
 _"Get off of me! This has to be some sort of joke!" She struggled beneath him but there was no denying it. She was his mate. And that meant...he was hers. No!_

Elizabeth had finally managed to use all her strength to shove him off, before practically sprinting back to the castle and locking herself in a toilet cubicle on the 4th floor. Lily had finally found her and managed to talk her into telling her what happened over a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchens. From there they'd gone up to their dormitory, having missed dinner.  
Sighing, Elizabeth stared out of one of the 5th floor windows. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone approaching.  
"I should dock you house points for being out after curfew" said a familiar, husky voice. Elizabeth whipped around and there, leaning casually against the wall a few meters away from her, was none other than Remus Lupin himself. Great, she should have realised he'd probably be on prefect duty tonight.  
"Leave me alone, Lupin. You wouldn't dock points from your own house anyway" Elizabeth said warningly, as he stalked closer to her, a predatory glint in his amber eyes. She became lost in those hypnotising caramel orbs giving Remus the opportunity to cage Elizabeth in against the window, his arms placed either side of her head. Elizabeth swallowed and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Remus pressed closer to her and grinned wolfishly.  
"Wouldn't I?" He asked in a way that somehow made her weak at the knees as his lips ghosted over the shell of her right ear. Licking her lips nervously, Elizabeth whispered,  
"N-no, you'd be an idiot if you did." She couldn't believe the precarious situation she'd allowed herself to get into. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to care. Remus pulled back and smirked down at her smaller figure. His nose bumped hers as he leaned forwards, causing her to swallow audibly.  
"Ah yes, but I wasn't the one wandering the castle after curfew, knowing I could get caught by a prefect on duty - which is exactly what happened to you." By this point Elizabeth was putty in his hands and they both knew it. Remus nudged one of his knees between her legs, pressing her back against the window. His lips were inches from hers and he noticed her eyes lower to his lips as her tongue darted out to wet her own.

 ***Please review, I'd appreciate any and all comments! Another update should be up soon!***


	2. Falling already?

Remus dipped his head and pressed his lips against Elizabeth's. She froze, realising what was happening. Her hands moved to his chest, intending to shove him away. However, her arms didn't function properly and instead her hands splayed on his chest. Sparks flew through her body and she pressed closer, kissing him back hungrily. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she was kissing her mate and it felt so _right_. Remus pulled back slightly but Elizabeth followed, tugging him forwards again by his tie so that their lips collided again. The kiss was passionate, igniting an undying flame in both of them. That was it now. Now that they'd tasted each other their newly-found bond would be almost impossible to ignore. Remus' hands moved from their position on the wall and slide down Elizabeth's sides to her waist, making a shiver run down her spin. One of her hands flew to the back of his neck as the other fisted in his dirty-blonde hair, their lips and tongues locked in fiery passion. Finally they parted, their lips still brushing gently. Black eyes met amber ones as they took deep breaths trying calm their heart beats. Realisation slowly began to dawn on Elizabeth as she realised what they'd done. Anger and guilt washed away the passion as she opened her mouth to protest. Remus was faster though, and before she could even get a word out he had clamped one of his hands over her mouth, causing her eyes to flash in anger. But Remus was angrier.  
"Don't. You. Dare." He growled in a dangerous voice. "Don't try to deny what just happened. You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you. We're mates and we will forever crave each other, so don't try to fucking deny it." The fury in his voice was evident and it was highlighted by the profanity that fell harshly from his mouth. He never swore and it was that, more than anything else, that shocked her. Swallowing, all Elizabeth could do was nod dumbly. At last, Remus removed his hand and sighed.  
"Go back to your dorm, and don't take any detours. I'm not going to report you. This time." Remus pushed away from Elizabeth, turned, and walked down the corridor before disappearing out of sight around a corner. Elizabeth didn't miss the tension in his body as he moved away or the way his fists had been clenched at his sides. She leaned back against the cool window for a few moments, trying to process what had happened. He'd kissed her! And the worst thing of all was that she'd liked it! To say she was mortified would be an understatement. How could she have let that happen? She was vulnerable to him and she could guarantee he'd be unbearable now. Mentally kicking herself, she slipped back to the Gryffindor tower and up to her dorm.  
Quickly slipping into a pair of pyjamas, she slid into bed and stared blankly at the canopy of her four poster. The day played like a movie through her mind - she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, of that she was sure. She was dragged out of her daydream when she felt her bed dip slightly. Lily looked down at her friend sympathetically.  
"Where were you? You were gone for quite a while." When Elizabeth didn't reply, Lily became concerned. "Lizzy," she whispered softly, using the girl's shortened name, "what happened? Noone will hear us, I've put up a silencing charm" Elizabeth looked at Lily defeatedly.  
"He caught me Lils. I forgot he was on duty tonight and he found me. We...we kissed." Elizabeth felt her pale cheeks warm up as they tinged pink and her lips tugged up slightly at the corners at the memory of the kiss. Lily noticed this and smirked slightly.  
"Good kiss?" She enquired teasingingly. Blushing harder, Elizabeth nodded.  
" _Very_ good kiss. But I shouldn't have liked it Lils. We're polar opposites. Natural enemys."  
"And you're also mates." Lily pointed out. "That alone should be reason enough to let both of you be happy together."  
"How do I know I'll be happy with him?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly. Lily honestly felt like banging her head against a brick wall.  
"Because you're _mates_!" She hissed exasperatedly. Elizabeth smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes.  
"But I'm the daughter of Count Dracula. How can I possibly be mates with a werewolf?!" Hissed back Elizabeth. Lily simply rolled her eyes.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous Elizabeth! Now you're just making up excuses. You've told me numerous times how your dad is trying to make peace with werewolves. This would be perfect in helping that!  
"Great so now my love life is going to be part of some business deal!" Elizabeth caught the smirk of triumph that spread over Lily's face.  
"So you finally admit it then?" She asked excitedly. "You admit you love him?"  
"What?! No!" Elizabeth tried to protest. It sounded weak, even to her own ears. She couldn't be falling in love with him already, could she? "I don't love him. Not yet. But I think I could, with time." She finally admitted hesitantly. Lily grinned. "Finally!" She cheered. "You two can catch up on all the snogging and _stuff_ you've been missing out on!" Lily laughed at the expression on Elizabeth's face. Her cheeks which had finally returned to their usual pale, once again turned a deep red as she didn't fail to miss the emphasis her friend had put on the word 'stuff'.  
"Whatever." She managed to croak. "Anyway, where did you learn to put up silencing charms? We shouldn't be learning them until next term." Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow knowingly and it was Lily's turn to flush scarlet.  
"J-James taught me." She mumbled causing Elizabeth to laugh for the first time all day.  
"And just why would you two need to learn silencing charms?" Elizabeth continued to tease. Lily thumped her friend with a pillow as she giggled.  
"Oh shut up!"

 ***Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm also happy to consider any ideas or requests you may have. : ) ***


	3. Starting over

The next morning Elizabeth was up by the crack of dawn, despite it being a Saturday. She entered the adjoining bathroom clutching her clothes for the day and a cosmetic bag. She showered quickly before dressing in boot-cut jeans, a snug t-shirt and a loose, long cardigan. She opened her cosmetic bag and began applying her usual light make-up - she never wore much, just enough to cover any obvious blemishes. She cast a drying spell over her hair so that it fell in its usual wavy style before studying herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance she made her way back to her dorm room, putting away her pyjamas and cosmetic bag in her trunk. She silently slipped out of the dorm and went to sit in the cosy common room. However, as she descended the final step into the large room, she realised it already had another occupant.  
"Remus?" She asked hesitantly. The hunched figure, who had been staring into the recently lit fire, started and span in his seat to face her.  
"Elizabeth?" Remus looked and sounded tired, as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep during the night. Though truth be told neither had she, her thoughts constantly flitting back to the electric kiss Remus had given her the evening before. She approached him slowly and asked quietly,  
"Can we talk?". He seemed startled by her question but nodded and scooted over on the sofa to make room for her beside him.  
"I'm sorry!" They both gushed at the same time. Elizabeth gestured for Remus to continue.  
"Yesterday...yesterday I wasn't myself," he started hesitantly. "I realise I must have scared you as well as pissed you off, which I am truly sorry for. It's the wolf in me and since you're my...mate, I've become extremely territorial when it comes to you. I wanted...needed you to accept us as mates, and when you didn't I just...lost it. So yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -" but Remus was cut off by Elizabeth placing her hand over his mouth, silencing him. She smiled, genuinely smiled, and began talking.  
"You're rambling Remus. I know why you did what you did and I accept it. It's me who's at fault here. I should have been more understanding; less hasty to judge. The news shocked me, to say the least but I've um...I've thought about it...and us and I accept us being mates." Remus blinked at her as she removed her hand from his mouth.  
"Y-you do?" He asked in a voice that left Elizabeth with no doubt that he was well and truly dumbfounded. "Why the sudden change of heart? We hated each other until a day or so ago."  
"I've been mulling it over in my head all night and whilst perhaps you aren't an _obvious_ mate for me to have, it kind of makes sense that you are. We're polar opposites, as I've told Lily multiple times, and you know what they say: opposites attract. I can't think of anyone more _right_ to be my mate and I wouldn't change it for the world." She finished, smiling shyly at him. Remus broke out in a grin.  
"So um since I seriously cocked up yesterday would you be open to the idea of maybe starting over? From the beginning?" Remus asked hesitantly. Elizabeth grinned which made Remus grin back, despite his anxiousness.  
"Definitely. Although I hope you don't mind if I don't completely forget about that kiss from yesterday evening? It was rather...nice" Elizabeth flushed scarlet at her own honesty but smiled all the same. Remus leaned forward and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.  
"There's more of those if you want them." He murmured softly as their lips brushed gently; teasingly. All it took was for Elizabeth to nod her head before his lips crushed against hers in a the most wonderful kiss. It was sweet yet passionate, gentle yet shook them both to the core, and it was deep and penetrating. Elizabeth nipped Remus' lip causing him to growl lightly. He shifted them so that her back was pressed against the seat of the sofa with him hovering above her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he ran his hands tantalizingly over her body. Their tongues danced in a passionate battle as their teeth nipped and nibbled each other's lips. Finally, when breathing became a necessity, they pulled apart panting and grinning like idiots.  
"Well that answers _our_ unanswered questions." Came an eerily familiar voice from the direction of the bottom of the stairs leading to the dormitories. Remus and Elizabeth sat up and snapped their gazes in the direction of the voice. There, with identical smirks on each of their faces, stood Lily, James, Sirius and Peter.  
"We didn't think you had it in you Moony!" Cried James, adding to Sirius' previous comment. Peter nodded in agreement as Lily's eyes twinkled. Elizabeth knew she'd be interrogated later when her red-headed friend managed to corner her alone. The two girls exchanged knowing grins before Elizabeth turned to Remus, pecked him on the lips and then jumped up.  
"I'm hungry so I'm gonna head down to breakfast. Anyone gonna come with?" She inquired, already knowing the answer. Varying responses of agreement followed her out the portrait hole and she had to smile at her wonderfully wacky friends. Her smile widened when she felt a large, warm hand slip into her own smaller one as the group made their way down to the great hall.

 ***So, should I continue this story? If I do should I keep it at a T rating or maybe up it to M? Let me know you're views and thanks for reading!***


	4. Catching Up

Over the next few months, Remus and Elizabeth spent much of their time together, getting to know each other's true personality and putting their past judgements behind them. That, plus kissing and getting lost in each other when no-one else was around.  
One particular Friday afternoon, once lessons were finished for both of them, Remus took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her through the corridors and many secret passages of Hogwarts.  
"Remus, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, feeling slightly confused but allowing him to pull her along behind him nonetheless. His hand was warm in her cool one and she smiled at the tingles his touch could send through her as a warm happiness settled inside her.  
"You'll see soon enough." Was his only reply. Finally he stopped in the middle of an empty corridor just in front of a large expanse of wall.  
"Remus...?" However her questions were answered when Remus let go of her hand and paced in front of the wall, his eyes screwed shut in concentration.  
"The Room of Requirement..." Elizabeth murmured in realisation. A door materialised in front of the pair and Remus grinned in satisfaction as he opened the door and guided Elizabeth inside. Remus closed the door behind him and the door disappeared so no-one else could enter. When he turned back to the room his face burned dark red when he saw what the room had provided them with.  
"What exactly did you ask the room for, Remus?" Asked an equally flushed Elizabeth.  
Clearing his throat, Remus stuttered, "somewhere to be with my girlfriend. It was nothing inappropriate, I swear!" Elizabeth felt slightly amused by how flustered Remus was getting, though she still felt a little bad for him too. "Hang on I'll try and change it." He closed his eyes again and tried thinking of something different but when he reopened his eyes the room was no different. He took them back outside again, ignoring Elizabeth's protests, and tried changing it once more, however Elizabeth could tell by his quiet growl when he went back inside that it hadn't work.  
"Remus, it doesn't matter. I think it's lovely with or without it." She turned him to look at her and smiled genuinely before pecking him lovingly on the lips.  
He smiled back shyly before whispering, "you're sure?" Her nod gave him all the confirmation he needed so he lead them further into the room and sat them down on the couch which was opposite a roaring fire.  
Elizabeth looked around the room more carefully, drinking it all in. They were both sat on a plush, Gryffindor red sofa and above the fireplace in front of them was a landscape painting of Hogwarts. After a few seconds of studying the painting, it changed seasons, turning the current winter landscape into a beautiful spring one. Elizabeth could only stare in awe. There was a table with two chair tucked neatly underneath it, which was holding a bowl of strawberries and a few bars of Honeydukes best melting chocolate. Her eyes continued their journey of the room before finally landing on the source of their earlier awkwardness. There, in the corner of the cosy room, was a double bed furnished with Gryffindor bedding and drapes. The implication of it was not lost on Elizabeth. They hadn't been intimate yet - not that she hadn't occasionally thought about it. The fact that the room produced a bed large enough for the two of them must have been because, deep down, Remus wanted something like this, even if he was unwilling to admit it. After all, the room would only produce what was required of it by the the person requiring it, if that made any sense at all.  
She turned her attention back to Remus who, she was surprised to see, was already watching her intently. He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but grin back. He summoned the chocolate and strawberries and set to melting the chocolate over the strawberries. They enjoyed munching on the strawberries for a while, casually chatting as they did so. Feeling slightly sensual, Elizabeth lifted one of the chocolate smothered fruits to Remus' lips. His eyes stared into hers as took it from her fingers before doing the same for her.  
They continued watching each other before Remus leaned towards her slowly and she did the same; their eyes closed before contact. As soon as their lips pressed together both of them released a contented sigh. One of Remus' hands cupped her cheek as the other rested gently on her waist whilst Elizabeth slid both of hers up to rest on his chest. Their lips slid over each other and Remus nipped gently at Elizabeth's bottom lip who opened her mouth slightly so that their tongues could intertwine. Remus pressed her back down onto the sofa seat as their tongues began a battle of dominance - Remus, of course, won but Elizabeth certainly wasn't complaining. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, kissing and lightly caressing.  
Remus finally pulled away but then instantly dipped his lips to the right side of her neck. He trailed hot kisses along the milky column in search of that one spot that would set her on fire. Elizabeth's eyes were shut as she focused on the path of sparks and tingles his lips left in their wake. Suddenly she let out a gasp as Remus managed to locate her sweet spot. In his triumph Remus nipped and sucked on it causing heat to flood through her. One of his hands slipped beneath her shirt as his thumb rubbed slow circles on her exposed hip. She began to realise that she wanted him and judging by his actions, he, apparently, wanted her too. She dragged him back up to her lips and they kissed feverishly. Being bold, she raised her hands and managed to loosen his tie before removing it altogether. He paused her however when her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt.  
"Are...are you sure?" Was all he asked.  
"Yes Remus. I'm definitely sure." She informed him with certain smile.  
"It's just...I'm not..." Remus tried to explain.  
"Remus, I don't care whether you're covered in scars. You're beautiful inside _and_ out. I love you." She hadn't meant to say that last bit aloud but it felt so _right_ saying it. Remus stared at her before crushing his lips to hers, his hands cupping her cheeks.  
"I love you too. So much Elizabeth." They grinned at each other happily.  
"So now do you believe me when I say I don't mind what you look like?" Elizabeth asked gently. He nodded and resumed kissing her as she continued with removing his shirt. Once the buttons had been dealt with she pushed the shirt off of his broad shoulders and admired him. His entire body was covered in scars - small ones, long ones, pale ones and fresher ones. Leaning down, she kissed the ones that were running over his chest. She felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath and glanced up at him.  
"You, Miss Dracula, are far to overdressed for this party for two." He smiled wolfishly down at her. Elizabeth flushed slightly and allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her closer to the bed. He made fast work of her of her tie and blouse, continually kissing along her neck and collarbone as he did so.  
Things progressed rather quickly from that point. They both lost their trousers, after kicking off their shoes and socks, and then Elizabeth found herself luxuriating on her back on top of the large bed with Remus hovering over her.

An hour or so later, Elizabeth lay curled into Remus' side, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand laying on his chest just above his heart. They were tucked under the warm duvet, their bodies slightly sweaty but sated.  
"So much for 'nothing inappropriate'." Elizabeth murmured teasingly into his neck, quoting his earlier outburst at discovering be bed the room had provided them with.  
"Oh shush. I don't recall you complaining a few minutes ago." Remus reminded her light-heartedly. Elizabeth hummed contentedly in agreement as she closed her eyes and focused on Remus' fingers tracing gentle circles over her side and ribcage. She began to feel herself drifting to sleep, images of future with this wonderful man flitting through her head.

 ***Happy Birthday Remus Lupin! =D***

 ***Hello!**  
 **Sorry for the delayed update. I've been working quite hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I'd really appreciate any and all reviews. It makes my day to see that I have a new review - good or bad. I'm still not sure about making this story M-rated so I left it to your lovely imaginations. Please let me know what you think or any requests you may have for the story or otherwise. I'm happy to comply!**  
 **'Til next time!***


	5. Important Notice - Please Read!

**Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry about not uploading recently - exam prep isn't fun. I'm planning on completely rewriting this story because I've had a few changes in ideas and I think it's going slightly too fast. I intend on keeping the characters the same, though I will probably change their attitudes slightly.**

 **Anyways, here's the IMPORTANT BIT: I want to take your opinions and ideas into account. Any ideas you have - any at all - I'd be pleased to hear them. That way I can turn this story into something you lovely folk out there will want to read. So please leave any and all ideas down in the review box below. I will of course mention you in the rewrite when I finally get around to writing and publishing it once my exams are over (only a few weeks to go!).**

 **There's only one last thing for me to say and that is this: thank you for taking the time to read this and for the suggestions you make!**

 **I love you all,**

 **Lizzy =D**


	6. Internal Competition

Competition Notice: Important!

So I noticed that no-one has reviewed with ideas etc. I don't know whether that's because you'd don't read these notes or whether you just can't be bothered or you just don't have ideas. Would it be easier if I told you guys some of the ideas I have for the story? I really want to make this something you guys want to read and I can't do that without your support. So, I've decided to set up a competition.

Competition details:

For the 3 people who offer the best ideas I will:

-Include their ideas in this story and give you a mention.

-I will also write a Remus/You ('you' being the winner) one-shot for each of the winners with the plot being anything you'd like.

Thank you for reading this,

Lizzy


End file.
